Start a Fire
by TrailofRoses
Summary: And you can't trust my heart, cause it'll always let you down.  Originally called Complicated
1. Welcome to the Party

You always think you know what you're going to do later in life. For most people, they want to be a doctor, singer, be a rock star. They want to have kids. They want to find the perfect person to spend the rest of their life with, and they'll have the perfect family. They will grow old with that perfect person. They will live in the perfect world.

I don't believe in that. I don't believe in a perfect world.

I mean, I used to. What kind of girl would I be if I didn't? I always had the dream of falling in love, marrying my best friend… Living somewhere on the coast of La Push. It would have been perfect. Everything would have been amazing and nice… and so _right._ I would have lived the storybook life. I would have been with my prince charming, and I would be his princess.

That's what I thought until Kendall Knight showed up.

When Kendall showed up, Jacob described it as destroying everything. I didn't believe him at first, but now I am. And I still do. Everyone's angry at each other. Renesmee, my best friend, she hates me. Jacob? He left. Seth and Leah keep on telling me that he's coming back… But I just can't find the truth in their words. Edward and Bella, they're trying to help me too. Who would think of that? The bloodsuckers trying to help the person who their daughter hates with a passion. Kendall won't talk. I've given up on finding love.

I gave up on the perfect world.

Well, I'm going to assume that most of you have questions… So I'll get to the beginning. The very beginning when everything was nice. We'll start with the day that I, Lilly Truscott, turned into a werewolf.

The light sprinkle greeted me as I walked out of Forks High School. I smiled, taking off my letterman jacket and shoving it into my checkered book bag. The rain would hold off until I got home, giving me plenty of time to get the "vampire stench" that Jacob always complained about when I reached La Push.

Why wouldn't I attend school there? Because Jacob wouldn't let me. He insisted on me keeping an eye on the Cullens, and making sure that they didn't do anything bad. Sometimes, being the only human in the tribal pack really sucked…. No pun intended.

I made my way across the school parking lot to my motorcycle. A gift from Jacob and Bella. I giggle, remembering Seth's disappointment when he found out it wasn't his. Apparently, he had his eye on it for some time. I just beat him to it.

I straddle it, preparing to leave the parking lot and get home as quickly as I can. That dream was short lived when I heard my name being called.

"Hey Em, wait a sec!" Renesmee ran up to me. I watched as her curls bounced behind her, and I couldn't help but smile at how her eyes lit up when she began talking about Jacob, "Jacob said that you need to come to the house. Something happened, Alice seen it." Renesmee bounced in her place. I looked up, glancing at Edward and Bella, waiting patiently for their daughter. Edward silently nodded, catching my gaze.

I sighed, "I'm supposed to go home and make dinner for the meeting tonight… But now I'll have to go hang out with the cold blooded organisms. Great."

"Hey!"

"No offense, buddy. I could have called you worse." I smiled.

Renesmee shrugged a little, giggling, "None taken and point taken. " Then she wrinkled her nose a bit, "You smell really weird today. Just so you know." She laughed a little.

"Eau de werewolf?" I laughed too.

"But you've been hanging out with the humans all day, haven't you?" Renesmee raised an eyebrow. I nodded and shrugged. It was nothing new for werewolf smell to be on me. I said my goodbye and squealed my tires as I bolted from the parking lot. I heard Emmett shout in joy, and I gave him a thumb up, speeding down the road towards the Cullens.

The Cullens were able to put up with me because I was full human, just with a "wolf-stench." The pack was my family, and Jacob was my best friend. That was how I knew everything that went on between the pack. I was their way of communicating with each other without the tension.

My mind kept on raced back to Nessie's comment. Did I really smell like a werewolf? That'd be impossible; she was just messing with my head. She did that an awful lot when she had been hanging around Uncle Emmett all day. I grinned a little, Emmett was definitely my favorite. He put up with me much more than the other Cullens.

I put my focus back on the road, inhaling the fresh smell of rain and forest. The rain started to rain a little more heavily now, creating the road to become slicker. Then something flashed in the corner of my eye as I made my way down a wet lonely road. I whipped my head to face it, and didn't see anything. It may have just been a drop of rain that reflected on the sun. I turned my attention back to the road. I would probably get into an accident which wouldn't ever end up well… Especially with Jasper.

Suddenly I was knocked off my bike, and I did a front flip over the handlebars. I silently thanked God that I wore my helmet today. The glass part of the bike had broken, and I skidded through the glass. I left a trail of blood that I knew could be fatal. I soon came to a stop on the pavement. I groaned, looking up to see what—actually, who did that.

A Latino vampire with red eyes stared back down at me, smirking. I frantically pushed back, crawling backwards. My hands pressed into more pieces of glass, and I could feel the blood start to flow out of them. I began screaming at Edward in my mind. The vampire laughed as he picked me up, holding my neck towards his mouth.

And that's when it happened.

I lifted my feet up on pure instinct, and kicked him hard in the chest. Surprised, he let go of me and I went flying backwards. While I was going through the air backwards, I changed into a werewolf. I didn't react to it; I just focused on the vampire in front of me and growled. Edward's silver Volvo suddenly squealed to a halt behind the vampire and he got out of the car. Emmett followed suite, jumping out of his Hummer and grinning at me.

"C'mon, Lilly, let's race home. I'm sure Jakey will have fun."

"Emmett!" Edward shouted.

"I'm kidding…" Emmett chuckled, passing by me and winked, running off. I trailed behind him quickly, limping from the glass that was still in my paw. Then it started to sink in.

I really was a werewolf.

_Welcome to the party, Lilly. _Seth's voice echoed through my mind. I could almost hear him smiling.

I ran into the clearing of the Cullens yard, growling playfully when I seen Seth. Seth had already changed into a werewolf, and he tackled me from the side. We were rolling around the yard as werewolves in one minute, tops. Our fun was ruined when Jacob shouted for our attention. We quickly sat like the obedient wolves we weren't.

"Lilly, go behind that tree, and change back, we've got a few matters to discuss." Jacob growled. I frowned at Jacob, even though he couldn't see it.

_Jackass…_ I muttered in my mind, I heard Seth laugh in my mind. And I smiled a little, remembering he could hear my thoughts. Leah appeared by my side in her human form, carrying a pair of sweats and a tank top. She nudged me towards a tree without a word.

Once I had figured out how to change back, I noticed that these weren't girl sweats. I laughed softly as I realized that they were Seth's, and that he was probably planning on wearing them later. He wouldn't be getting them back.

I walked back slowly to the house, since Leah had already left. And Emmett popped up beside me; I didn't even flinch.

He sighed, chuckling, "Always breaking the rules, aren't you, Lilly?"

"I do what I do." I grinned, pushing him to the side with my shoulder as I walked into the house. My grin faded as I seen Jacob's frown. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking anywhere but at him.

Then my eyes landed on the Latino vampire, and I growled.

"Easy puppy." One of the vampires next to him spat. He had short brown hair that was slightly shaggy. I might have been attracted to him in High School if I didn't know that he was a vampire.

"James." One of the others muttered, this one had blond-ish hair. And big eyebrows.

"Lillian, these are Logan," The one who hadn't said anything waved slightly, I nodded, we could be friends. "Kendall," the blonde shaggy haired boy, "James," the one that called me a puppy. Edward said each of the boy's names, and I could tell that he was fine with them.

"And last but not least, Carlos."

"The whole trying to kill you thing was a big misunderstanding." He apologized quickly.

Jacob scoffed slightly, "I blame him then."

I raised an eyebrow at him, "Are you having issues again, Jake? The vet can take care of them."

He rolled his eyes, "If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have ever been turned into a werewolf. You would've stayed a normal, happy girl. A good thing, on my part. I told your father that I wouldn't let this happen to you." His voice raised slightly.

I set my jaw at the father comment, and then I smiled pleasantly at Carlos, "Let's be friends." I held my hand out to him as I heard Jacob break a glass.

Carlos chuckled, and then glanced down at my hand, shaking his head, "You might want to get the glass out of that first."

I smiled a little, nodding, "You're probably right. Hey, Carlisle? Can you do me a favor?" I turned to the blonde-headed vampire. Carlisle nodded, starting to go to his office.

"No." Jacob growled.

I glanced at him, "Jake, it's just glass."

He shrugged, "It can teach you a lesson."

"How is broken glass in my hand going to teach me a lesson?"

Jacob shrugged again, starting out towards the door, "You'll figure it out."

"It's not my fault. You don't have to give me the cold shoulder, because I've turned into something that you are. I couldn't have prevented this from coming, Jacob. You could even prevent this from happening. Obviously, if I have the gene, it couldn't have been avoided." I stated, staring at his back.

He paused at the door, "It wasn't meant to happen this early. I promised your father that I'd do anything I could to slow it down."

"I am seventeen years old, Jake. It was going to happen next year, at most. It could have happened tomorrow. Why are you so bummed out about this?" I groaned.

I watched as he ran a hand through his hair and his shoulders slumped, before he spat, "Because now you can fall in love with somebody that's not me." And then he stormed out.

I stared at Jacob as he walked into the woods without looking back.

Logan cleared his throat slightly, "Well… That's awkward."

Kendall chuckled, "Oh how much do I enjoy my best friends being guys."

"Edward…" I trailed off, glaring at the four vampires on the couch. Edward sighed quietly, patting my shoulder as he walked past.

"C'mon, boys, let's go find you somewhere to stay." He commanded.

Carlisle spoke up, gently taking my arm, "Let's go get that glass out." I nodded numbly and followed Carlisle up the stairs. From there, I sat up on his desk as he went to his work. After a few minutes of silence, he broke it, "You should talk to him about it."

"I know." I mumbled, "And I will. Sometime."

The broken glass seemed much easier to deal with than a broken best friend now.


	2. You Were Wrong

"Jake?" I called out, walking into the woods. My newly bandaged arm was at my side, not following Carlisle's orders to keep it elevated. "Jacob?" I called out, louder this time as I stepped farther in. He walked out from behind a tree, a few feet from where I was standing. I started walking towards him, then jogging, and then running. His jaw was set, and his arms were across his chest. He was staring at me. I ran into him, wrapping my arms around his waist tightly. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeated the phrase over and over again. I was sorry for what happened. I was sorry for arguing with him. I was sorry for changing into a werewolf. I was sorry for everything I had done in the past day.

It took a while, but he finally returned the hug. "I know you are." Jacob mumbled quietly, pressing his face into my hair. I hugged him harder, putting my head against his chest. After a few minutes, I pulled back slowly.

"You and I have to talk, y'know, about what you said." I bit my bottom lip slightly, sighing. He nodded once, and the look in his eyes said it all. We were going to talk. Soon.

"There's a pack meeting tonight." Jake stated, and I nodded. I knew. I was cooking the hotdogs. He sighed, keeping an arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the Cullens. We walked into the living room, where everyone was waiting for us.

"There you two are! Now, I can finally talk about the-"Alice started, but she was quickly cut off.

"We have to go." Jacob said in a stern voice, as he gestured towards the pack and I.

"But I need to tell you about the..."

"Any other time, Alice, we'd listen to you, but we can't right now. We have to leave. There's a meeting tonight, and it's important that we be there on time."

Alice sighed, but she nodded. Jake led the way out of the Cullen's house, and everyone of the pack followed.

"Lilly, you're riding with me." Jake said, opening the car door to his car.

"Shotgun!" Paul exclaimed, running towards the shotgun side of Jake's car.

"_Just _Lilly." Jacob muttered, glancing up once at Paul. Paul frowned, mumbling and teasing Lilly about being the newbie. Lilly stuck her tongue out at Paul, grinning, and getting in Jacob's car. Jacob grinned, looking at Paul, "You could drive Lilly's motorcycle home, if you want." He chuckled, and ducked into his car, starting it, and revving out of the driveway.

"So talk." Lilly said, and Jacob sighed slightly.

"Maybe I should have let Paul come with us."

"Jake…"

"Alright. Well, you've heard us talk about imprinting, right? How it's like…" Jake gestured with a hand, keeping the other firmly on the steering wheel.

"Magical?" I suggested, smiling a little. I liked the idea of imprinting.

Jacob chuckled, nodding, "Sure. We'll go with what you want to describe it as. Well, you see," Jacob cleared his throat, "apparently your dad told my dad that he wanted you to be with me, and, well… my dad wanted me to be with you." He stared out the window, focusing on driving.

".. And who do you want me to be with, Jacob?" I smiled a little again, and started to play with my bandages.

"Someone who is nice, someone who gives you the respect that you deserve, someone trustworthy, responsible, a great guy, a funny guy… Pretty much the guy version of you, but someone that I would approve of." Jake said slowly.

"You mean you don't approve of me?" I grinned, laughing. Jacob laughed too, shaking his head. I smiled, "… Do you approve of yourself, Jacob?"

Jacob let out a slow breath, "Sometimes." He pulled the car over to the side of the road, we were about to enter La Push. "And sometimes, I'm scared of what I do." He paused, taking off his seatbelt and turning to me, taking my chin in his hand.

"I'm not. I'm not scared of you." I whispered, still smiling a little bit.

Jake nodded, smiling, "I know. And that's how you scare me." Then, slowly, he leaned in and kissed me. It really wasn't a kiss, just a gentle brush of the lips, but it was enough to make us both breathless, and make me blush. Jacob cleared his throat, grinning, and continued driving. We reached Jacob's house, and we walked around back, still grinning. Everyone of the pack was sitting around the campfire on logs, as well as the elders. Seth was beginning to play a song on his guitar and singing. I sat next to him, joining in. Jake took a seat next to his father, looking at the fire with a smile on his face.

(You Were Wrong – the Downtown Fiction; **Seth,** _Lily, __**Both**_)

**Made up your mind  
The room is closing in; you need to find  
A place where you can run  
Before you're locked down.  
**_This stuff's becoming too predictable.  
_  
_Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I,  
Really think I'm in the wrong direction.  
_**You're giving up on finding love,  
It took too long.  
You were... wrong.**

_We're growing up.  
_**You're scared that maybe this won't be enough  
To satisfy the edge, but will you make it?  
**_You know this life will get the best of you.  
_  
**Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I,  
Really think I'm in the wrong direction.  
You're giving up on finding love,  
It took too long.  
And she said,**  
_Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I'm  
Desperately in need of your affection.  
You're heading back to what you looked for all along  
_  
_**If you could find a way  
To make your big mistake,  
Will it be worth it?**_

_Well you were searching for something,  
_**I hope that you found what you're looking for...**

_Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I,  
Really think I'm in the wrong direction.  
_**You're giving up on finding love,  
It took too long.  
And she said,**  
_Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I'm  
Desperately in need of your affection.  
You're heading back to what you looked for all along.  
You were wrong.  
_  
**Give me what you got, I'll take it cause I,  
Really think I'm in the wrong direction** _(You were wrong)._  
_You're giving up on finding love,  
It took too long_ **(You were wrong).  
**  
_**Yeah, you're heading back to what you looked for all along.  
You were... wrong.**_

"About time you two showed up, did you get lost or something?" Seth asked me, nudging me slightly.

I shook my head, "Nah, we were just talking." I grinned at Seth, he was my older cousin. He just chuckled and shook his head.

Seth caught Jacob's gaze, and asked him if we were able to do another song. Jacob shook his head, he and I were already late, he reasoned, and there was no point in putting off the meeting any longer.

"So, Lilly, you've finally made the transformation?" Billy asked, and I nodded. Everyone was quiet for a few minutes, and I stared into the fire, watching as it twirled around in the air and then disappeared into the sky.

"… Welcome to the pack." Embry spoke up, breaking the silence. They all nodded in agreement.

Billy nodded again, "Yes, welcome. But tomorrow you will have to go and get your mark, I suppose Jacob will take you to go and get it?" Jacob nodded, leaning back against the log he was sitting in front of. "You will have to stay at our house for a few days, so we can make sure that you are adjusting into your new life correctly." I nodded again, I usually did spend the night at Jacob's house anyways, and this wouldn't be anything different. "Right, so, it's been a very eventful day. I think that this meeting is over now." Billy smiled, and he started to roll towards the house. Everyone laughed, and started to disperse in their separate directions to their houses. Jacob smiled at me when it was just the two of us, and I laughed a little.

"Wanna go work on your car?" He asked, already starting to walk in the direction of the garage. I nodded, even though he already had his back turned to me, and I followed him. I smiled at the sight of my red Mustang. I had salvaged her from the junk yard, and Jake offered to help me fix her up. Right now, we were working on switching the tires.

"So, what are we going to do about… us?" I asked, coughing a little as I rolled a bad tire away from the car.

"What do you want to do about us?"

"If I knew, I wouldn't have asked you."

"Oh, well… I don't really know. I'm not good at this sort of thing. I haven't ever really been in this situation before." Jacob chuckled, leaning against the car.

I yawned, smiling, "Neither have I. … Do you just want to play it out for now?" Jacob nodded, putting an arm around my shoulders again.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed." Jacob chuckled. I started to drag my feet, and then I started laughing when Jacob picked me up, bridal-style, and started to carry me to the house. I fell asleep from between the garage and the house, and I didn't let him go. Not even when he laid me down onto a bed, I guess. Because when I woke up, he was there. Asleep and holding me.

It's crazy how fast things can change.


End file.
